


Accidentally In Love With You

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>Fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally In Love With You

It starts, as it always does, with rehearsals. She is sweet, tender and smiles... a lot. Despite himself Anton can't keep his eyes off her. Then, come the show weeks, she seems softer, happier. They do the opening dance. Then she moves as they finish, his hand coming to rest higher, just under her chest, his free hand curled back reflexively. They have to separate then, waiting to be paired with their celebrity partners. Even as they prepare for the group dance, he knows when the show is over he will meet Natalie at the bar. Then, suddenly, it is over. His partner is a blessing of course, but right now he is far more focused on seeing Natalie, his Natalie as he has come to think of her, at the bar. She is not there when he first arrives and he spends his time with his celebrity and her actual husband, knowing instantly that he will have a friend for life with this one. Then, when Natalie arrives, late and yet still sparkling and smiling, laughing with her celebrity partner, his eyes are caught again by her. 

Time passes and he does his best to ignore the feeling she brings out in him. By the final he can stand it no longer, promising himself to make a move.... and then he knows. He is nearly too late. He can see she is beginning to believe the newspapers and, in a final and desperate move, once the finals are over, he kisses her. Hard and fast and passionately. Not once daring he has a chance. Eventually she responds, then pulls back, her voice light. 

"You... really need to work on your timing."


End file.
